Pertemuan
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Di malam itu, aku sekali lagi bertemu denganmu


Dunia seperti berhenti berputar. _Kami-sama_ seakan tidak memberi restu pertemuan ini dengan menambah efek dramatis seperti _anime_ , daun-daun kering atau kembang sakura berguguran di sekelilingku. _Ya Tuhan..._

Tanganku mencengkram erat segelas mini _cocktail_ dan memohon segenap kekuatan untuk menyokong kakiku agar tetap berdiri tegak. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, kami dipertemukan kembali di tengah acara kecil peresmian gedung agensi baru, tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai _sidekick_ salah satu pro hero sejak kelulusanku dari sekolah. Aku tidak tahu _Milord_ menganalnya hingga sampai mengundangnya.

Aku memakai kostum hero seperti aturan pesta, namun bau badanku setingkat sama dengan sigung. _Well_ , aku memang belum mandi seharian karena buru-buru mengejar pesawat dari Hongkong, tapi kurasa parfum jutaan yen punyaku lebih dari cukup menyembunyikan aroma itu.

Sungguh dia sangat cantik, mengenakan gaun terusan putih sederhana yang membuatnya mencolok di tengah kerumunan orang, rambut sebiru laut dan mata jelita itu semakin membuatnya bercahaya. Kalian datang menghampiriku pelan seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, sangat santai. Dia tersnyum begitu pula denganmu, tapi aku tahu kau begitu gelisah karena kedua mata hijaumu tak pernah menipuku. Itukah istrimu? Wanita yang kau pilih untuk menggantikan aku?

"Hai, kau pasti Teruhashi-san. Aku Shinsou," sapaku memulai pembicaraan seraya menyodorkan jabat tangan terpaksa.

" _Honey_ , dia Shinsou, kami satu angkatan dari sekolah pahlawan dan sering kerja sama dalam beberapa kasus," ucapmu memperkenalkanmu pada istrimu. Ketegangan begitu terasa di udara. Mungkinkah dia berpikir aku sedang berusaha mengontrol istrinya itu?

Tapi aku tertawa, menertawakan kegelisahanmu. Sikapmu yang dingin dan caramu menyebutku dengan nama keluarga agar terkesan formal.

" _Faites vous me manquez?"_ ucapmu hampir berbisik dengan nada berhati-hati. 'apa kamu kangen aku?'

" _Non!_ " jawabku singkat. " _Well... its been a pleasure meeting you again, Midoriya, Teruhashi, but I have to go,"_ pamitku sambil menyumbangkan sebuah senyum imitasi dan menyeimbangkan formalitas aneh.

Tak perlu kau sok bahasa asing agar istrimu tak tahu aib kita berdua. Aku bukan rahasia, dan hubungan kita berdua bukanlah perselingkuhan. Aku hadir sebelum cincin di jari manismu, tapi kau seakan menutupinya, menguburnya seakan hal itu merupakan noda hitam yang tak bisa dicuci dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Aku maklum, istri mana yang tak berang bila tahu penis suaminya pernah berlabuh di pantat orang.

Kami berpisah, atau tepatnya sengaja memisahkan diri. aku bersyukur ada dua kenalan lama dari sekolah dan beberapa pro hero yang perlu aku temui, sehingga takdir tak perlu repot membuat ketegangan aneh diantara kita. Meski pesta masih lama, dan aku lelah, kupaksakan tubuhku dengan beberapa gelas anggur, aku tak ingin berstirahat dan pikiran-pikiran aneh akibat pertemuanku denganmu malam ini mengangguku.

Tapi kekeras kepalaan _milord_ yang menemukanku dan tak ingin _sidekick_ kesukaanya jatuh karena lelah, menyuruhku duduk di salah satu meja ditemani lilin aroma dan tanpa sengaja menemukanmu bersandar gurau dengan kenalanmu yang kutahu berasal dari kelas A.

Aku teringat bagaimana hubungan kita berubah dari teman menjadi kekasih. Semua berawal dariku yang ingin belajar bahasa asing dan Cuma kau yang bisa membantu.

Di salah satu taman sepi di jantung ibukota, tengah malam di musim panas. Kita saling mengakui masing-masing perasaan dan merayakannya dalam ciuman.

" _Izuku, did you just kiss me?"_ tanyaku sok inggris, yang memang saat itu masih terbawa suasana lulus ujian TOEFL _,_ aku masih ingat sikapku saat itu yang seperti gadis remaja.

" _Yeah, I know. Its must've bee the alcohol kicking in,"_ ucapnya diukti untaian alasan.

Malam itu kami tertawa, kami gembira. Lalu kami bercinta. Aku suka bagian terakhirnya, bukannya aku maniak _Sex_ , tapi melihat tubuh polosmu dengan otot dan bekas luka dari latihan panjangmu, selalu menjadikan peluru untuk mencapai klimaks yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi dua tahun sesudahya, berakhir dengan aku menangis. Izuku mengakhiri secara sepihak. Katanya hubungan ini aneh dan tidak rasional, publik akan gempar jika skandal semacam ini sampai terendus, ibunya yang ingin menimang cucu dan semua alasan itu, tapi satu-satunya ucapan yang membuatku masih panas adalah ketika kau dibawah pengaruh alkohol dan memecah meja dengan kepalan tangamu. "Aku tak bercinta dengan pantat kotor!"

"Maaf Hitoshi, kita lupakan semua ini, anggap tak pernah terjadi. Kembali seperti teman sedia kala." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku malam itu.

Seperti inikah rasanya bila mental diperkosa? Perpisahan memang menyakitkan dan _gay_ masih merupakan tabu. Tapi tak bisakah ini semua ditutup dengan cara baik-baik?

Pesta sudah hampir selesai, dan beberapa tamu tampak mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa rekan agensi mulai membantu merapikan termasuk aku, ketika pesan chat itu masuk. Menginstrupsi ketika aku mengantarkan dua pasangan veteran pro hero, suaminya dengan sopan mengizinkanku untuk membaca pesan itu. nama Midoriya Izuku muncul di layar, rupanya dia belum memblokir akun ku, yang anehnya aku juga bersikap sama.

"Aku tak bahagia dengan pernikahan kami."

Tak kubalas, tak kugubris. Aku lebih memilih mendengarkan cerita masa keemasan pasangan pro hero itu, mengantar mereka hingga sampai ke parkiran dimana mobilnya ada disana. Cerita bagaimana pasangan itu bekerja sama memberengus jaringan narkoba di Sendai hingga bagaimana mereka membina rumah tangga semua aku resapi agar mengalihkan pikiranku. Lalu pesan singkat kedua pun datang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku mengintip layar ponsel dalam ritme waktu teratur. Perasaanku tenang, tak ada lagi amarah, namun juga tak ada cinta dan benci. Hatiku hampa. Damai.

Mungkin _Kami-sama_ sengaja mempertemukan kami untuk mengobati titik lubang dalam hatiku. Agar aku bisa menikmati kelanjutan hidupku dengan tenang.

Pesan terakhir. "Aku kangen kamu Hitoshi." Begitu katanya.

* * *

terinspirasi dari "Pertemuan" by Sutasoma


End file.
